Avatar: The Last Airbender & The Night of Games
by Sedaiv
Summary: Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka have bedded down for the night. However evil never rests. Evil never sleeps. Aangs newest fear and enemy has come to play a dangerous set of games.
1. Let The Games BEGIN!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. BRIAN KONIETSCO AND MICHEAL DE MARTINO OWN THE RIGHTS TO AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. ALONG WITH NICKELODEON TO MY KNOWLEDGE.**

**Author: taker (the name I use at and ficwad)**

**Authors E-Mail: **

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: Scenes of a martial arts nature and action/adventure elements.**

**Story Title: Avatar & The Night of Games**

**Avatar & The Night of Games**

**Chapter One: Let The Games BEGIN!**

**APRIL 04 2008**

_THE FOLLOWING STORY TAKES PLACE SOMETIME BEFORE THE FALL OF BA-SING SE..._

The night is warm; four young adults have begun making camp in a clearing inside a forest near some mountains for the evening. They have set up a campfire near a giant white creature with six legs, horns, a beaver-esq tail and a saddle. A flying monkey, complete with large bat like ears, who was flying along side the great beast, landed on top of him and hid itself in its massive fur. A young boy around the age of twelve comes near the great beast, which has put some distance between him and the fire. The boy is unique as he has a blue arrow on his bald head, wearing brown boots with a yellow shirt, pants and orange cloak wrapped around his shoulders, the arrows also extend down onto his hands. He laughs and hops onto the beast.

"Easy Momo. Tired eh Appa?" The boy laughs as Appa moans in agreement.

"Well, he has had a long day Aang." A female walks up behind him pats on his shoulder.

He turns his head towards the young lady around the age of fourteen; who patted on his shoulder moments earlier. Her brown skin glows from the light of the fire. Her long black hair that was tied tightly in a weaving pattern down her back, with two hair loops connecting her bangs to the back of her head. She wore a light blue robe extending down her arms and legs; Aang knew that it would signal her as a Water Tribe Woman. She slowly sat next him patting on Appas dense fur. He let out a low groan, enjoying the affection his human friends are giving him.

"Katara, do you we have any Seal Jerky left?" A loud boy with walks to Aang and Katara eating some cooked meat.

"No Sokka; YOU ATE IT ALL… just now." Katara looked some what angrily back at Sokka.

The boy just stared at his Seal Jerky. Shrugged his shoulders and continued eating near the other two. He too wore a blue robe, also from the same Water Tribe as Katara. However his did not extend fully to his ankles, instead he also wore black pants with matching boots. His hair tied back into an honor knot.

"Sibling rivalry already you two? This will make for a FUN NIGHT!" A young girl around twelve chimed in with her two cents.

"It's friendly sibling rivalry Toph. Sorry that not all of us were born as the only child." Katara shot back.

Toph grinned widely at Katara knowing she was hitting a nerve softly. Her clothing was different from the others, she wore a green shirt with matching shorts, with a lose piece of yellow cloth almost vestment like. A black sash around her waist complete with black wrist bands and a yellow hair tie holding back her hair. She wore nothing on her feet, as this would stop her from seeing, as she was born blind but able to see with the aid of Earth Bending.

"What's so funny Toph?" Katara looked back to their Earth Bending friend.

"Just your reaction, that's all Katara." Toph threw her hands down towards the ground; a large stone came underneath to give her a chair.

Appa, nearly asleep sudden rose to his feet. He growled sensing something. The creature, once hiding in it's fur took flight onto Kataras' Shoulder. Toph stood up from her chair, got to her feet and pressed her hand against the ground. Aang, Katara, and Sokka could only wonder what was going on at such a late hour.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Appa!" Aang grabbed Appas tethers trying to calm him down, but he growled, bearing his teeth at the darkness.

"Aang, something's wrong." Katara looked around and assumed a fighting stance.

"What's going on Toph?!" Sokka reached onto his back and pulled out a large metal boomerang.

"Something's coming… something big… something very powerful… something dangerous." Toph chose her words carefully, sensing a danger looming closer and closer.

"Is it Fire Nation?" Katara reached into a canteen she has strapped to her side, uncorking it quickly, she summoned the water out and wrapped it tightly into a whip like state.

"No, it's something different." Toph stomped on the ground once more, two large boulder few out.

As Toph predicted, a large figure began making it's way toward them. At first they could see his eyes clear as day through the dark night. As he came closer they could tell the figure indeed was big. As he came closer to them, the light fell onto him. He stood around eight feet tall, large stocky build, covered in pitch black plate mail. Heavy Iron Boots making a loud clang each time the figure came closer. Every thing on his body is covered with a pitch black Plate mail. His hands were the only part of his body not covered, instead he work black leather gloves over his hands. His face hid behind a full Helm with exception of his eyes, which were red and as visible as day. He stepped close enough that all could see him.

"Avatar… I want to play a game." A deep demonic male voice came forth from the figure.

He shot two large fire balls out from his fists in two quick strikes. Toph threw a bolder at him. The heat of the fire instantly melted the boulder into magma and splashed on the ground before becoming rock once again. A strong air current flew past, but he didn't move an inch from his spot. Katara tried to toss several frozen disks at him, but each shattered harmlessly on his armor.

Appa charged forth, Sokka grabbed one of his reigns, even Momo latched on to give his hand. Appa tackled his opponent with all the force he could. But the villain held his ground and threw Appa away as if he was a small child. Sokka jumped off Appa before it was too late and began striking away at his armor. His attacks barely made a dent. Momo would latch onto his face and try scratching at his eyes, but he would send the Lemur on his way with the Flying Bison.

"Nice try!" The enemy kicked one of his massive feet at them and a small pillar of fire came forth.

Aang and Katara countered using a combination of Air and Water to stop his attack, then sent frozen shards ice at him. He raised one of his gauntlets to block and the ice shatters. Sokka seeing his opening threw his boomerang at him. It successfully landed hitting his chest. He stumbles back; Toph tosses two more boulder sized stones at him. Both break against his armor, however neither the stones or Sokkas' Boomerang could damage him.

Appa took this opportunity it get airborne, and not so airborne as he crashed their assailant. Appa bellowed as he tried to stand back up onto his feet, but the enemy underneath just kicked Appa off him as if he was a piece of trash. Appa landed hardly behind Aang and the others. He groaned in pain as he packed a kick.

"How can you do that to Appa?" Aang ran over with his bow staff ready to strike the enemy.

"How can I not? I'm Ni Ryuuakai!" Oku ran forward to meet the young Avatar.

Both exchanged fists, only to find a large amount of stone crushing Oku. He stopped moving long enough for Katara to bring an assault of Freezing Waves against him. Aang took this moment to create gale force winds to crush him into the stone. After several minutes of this intense assault, the children let up. Ni fell off the stone, but the moment he hit the stone, he was back on his feet with a pillar of fire surrounding him.

"Better luck next time!" He rose above the pillar and tossed several fireballs down.

Aang created an air scooter and tried moving Toph, Katara and Sokka away from the blats, however they were to fast and too destructive. They would find themselves weightless for several moments, then in a world of hurt as gravity took back over. The children were spread out over the immediate are, some further than others. Ni looked around and growled

"Soon young avatar…" His dark and evil voice died down as he would look around from the height to see where the avatar is.

-O-

Sokka was the first to recover from getting the wind knocked out of him. Ni was bent on destroying the avatar… if he could find him. His fireball assault had ceased.

"Katara… were are you?" Sokka would say as he wondered around looking for her.

He walked through the once lively forest, as it was scorched from the recent fire storm. His arm feeling as if was on fire. Sokka thought the fire had burnt him, but his arm was broken from the fall. He grounded his teeth trying to cope with the pain. He tore part of his shirt and created a make shift sling for his arm. The pain was so intense, several tears escaped from his eyes as he walked around looking for everyone. He would find Toph first. She lays unmoving as he saw her. He shook her arm several times.

"Wake up Toph." He said trying to gently wake her.

Toph groaned as she woke up. Her she grabbed her head, almost crying. She didn't want to show weakness to Sokka. She stood up slowly, holding her head as if it would fall apart without her hands.

"My head hurts so much." Tophs' eyes began letting droplets through.

"I know, but we got to find Aang and the others. We have to get out of here. If three people and a giant flying Bison can crush him, only to make him send out more fireballs, he has to be stronger than her looks. Let us get out of here."

Sokka began walking away. He stopped after several steps as he heard someone falling down. He turned to see Toph on the ground,

'What's wrong Toph?" Sokka walked back over.

"I can't see!" Toph began to pound on the ground.

"I'm aware you're blind." Sokka grabbed her hand with his one good arm.

"No, I can't see ever with Earth bending! Are standing on sand or something?"

She reached around trying to feel if it was sand. However she would only grab ash, scorched earth and stones. Sokka tugged on her arm, she had no choice but to go on with him. Sokka would periodically look over to see if Ni was busy. Any time he would be to face their direction; he would duck down with her behind anything he could, a stone or the remains of a tree.

"Toph, how are you holding up?" Sokka asked taking some time to look at her head.

"I have a really bad head ache and I can't see… how do you think I feel?" Toph blankly looked at Sokkas general direction.

"Better days huh? It could be worst as they say." Sokka looked behind them once more.

"How can it be worst?" Toph blankly and emotionlessly said.

"I could be here." Ni's voice was heard.

Sokka looked behind to see Ni standing behind them, his armor barely dented by Appa and the boomerang. Sokkas face fell blue with fear. Toph stood up trying to earth bend anything she could, but the fire had scorched everything so bad, she couldn't make even a pebble become her weapon. Sokka reached for his trusty boomerang… only to find it was MISSGIN!

"Drop something?" Ni chuckled as he thought about the boomerangs strikes.

He landed and quickly ran up to Sokka and with one head butt knocked him out. Sokkas body would land hard on the ground, unconscious. Toph stuck her fists up ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Are you afraid little girl?" Ni would walk around her, his heavy foot steps making noise.

"Not at all little boy." She shot back with a grin on her face.

"You're as blind as a bat child." Ni quickly swiped at her hair.

She turned to figure out how he moved so quickly. She didn't under stand, he was five feet away, making heavy stomps in front of her; yet he was able to sneak up behind her and swipe at her hair? It didn't make any sense.

"You smell like a sweaty dead foot wrapped in pig bear bacon, but I'm not complaining." She held her grin on tightly.

He swiped at her face, because she didn't have the ability of sight, her other senses got stronger. Her ability to hear is one sense that is affected by the weakness of her sight. She ducked around his heavy fists with easy, and struck away at his chest, each hit sending vibrations through his body, every hit allowing her to see the enemy. The metal began to give in the area she was striking. Ni backed away before the army could become more hindered.

"Metal bending huh? I didn't think a child like you would know such a advanced technique." Ni began to pound away at the damaged area of his chest.

"A child? You're one to talk! I'm not the one beating on his chest because he's losing to a girl!" Toph spat at him; knowing he'd find that the act of disrespect.

"I'm not throwing a tempter a tempter tantrum. I'm beating the armor back into it's original state!" Ni slammed his first once more, a loud crunched echoed.

As he finished, Toph could only wait as the scorched earth gave her no support to earth bend. His feet were came at her, but she found her self on the ground. The back of her head hit with a stiff fist. She could sense the vibrations of the fist. It didn't belong to Ni…

-O-

Katara woke finding herself laying against some soft marshland. She checked herself for injuries, only a few minor cuts and bruises. She knew that she had to save her water incase someone else was seriously hurt. She got up and looked around, seeing in the distance the pillar of fire that Ni created. She chose to head towards it. She hoped she could find her brother and friends.

Slowly into the star lit night she walked. In her mind, she kept hoping to find any trace of her friends and family. Luck would be on her side as she found Momo, the Lemur that Ni threw away literally, cowering in some trees.

"Momo! It's me! Katara! Come down here!" She waved her hand at him.

He cautiously looked out to see that she was alone. He wasn't in no rush to come down. As he slowly climbed down the tree, she could tell he was very much frightened. She made several innocent calls at him, and it would help him come down and settle on her shoulder. He was shaking very much. She would keep a hand on him, to help keep him calm as they walked through the night. What seemed like hours of walking, she would hear something come from behind her.

"Are you lost girl?" She turned around to see that Ni somehow got behind her.

She looked over to see him still at the top of the pillar. She turned back, only to find him up in her face. One of his mighty hands wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the ground. She tried desperately to get out of his grasp and breath. She tried to summon water from her container, only to find it was empty!

"That's not going to work. All your water spilled out." His grip loosened only slightly

"But you're back there!" She tried kicking his head, which did not help.

"Birds of a feather flock tougher girl." He threw her to the ground.

Katara tried getting her breath back, but before she could stop coughing, he raised his fist and within several moments, she was knocked out. Her body laid on the ground, Momo staring in fear at the monster. He stared back at Momo. He would grab her body and sling her over his shoulder. Momo would be powerless to do anything, he remained cowering knowing he couldn't help save her.

-O-

Aang landed gently on the ground. Thanks to his Bow Staff doubling as a Air Glider. He looked around and could see the pillar of fire was still burning brightly he looked up at it. He had a feeling he know this person in one of his past lives. Why would this person be come after him now? Aang set his glider back into the staff form and headed towards the fire. He knew he had to confront whoever that was before his friends would be killed.

Because of his air scooter Aang would quickly arrive to the pillar. Around the pillar he could see Toph, Sokka, Appa and Katara. However as he came near, two men in pitch black plate mail appeared before him. Both of them on one knee with a fist touching the ground. They looked at him, as Aang took his staff ready to strike; his anger grew at every passing moment.

"What have you done to my friends?" His eyes began to turn white along with the arrows on his body.

Neither of them said a word. He cracked a smirk and lifted his staff ready to attack. But he stopped as a third man stepped through the fire. He wore a long black cape with matching vestments, shirt, pants, boots, and gloves. His face however looked different from anyone he has seen before. His skin very fine and delicate blue eyes like a sapphire with crimson red lips and long blonde hair. He held a black obsidian staff in his right hand, at the top sat a giant ruby.

"Greetings avatar Aang, my name is Krucifix. You may call me Pema. You have not earned the right to call me by my Avatar name." He sneered at Aang.

"There's only one Avatar in this world and I'm him!" The winds began to pick up and started to swirl around him.

"Correct. I'm not from this world; I'm from a different realm. I want to play a game with you." He raised his left hand out.

"If you choose not to participate Aang, you will suffer server consequences." Katara's body suddenly stood up and walked to his hand, her eyes did not open.

"I don't play games with my friends Pema!" Aang raises his hand a Fireball began to form on his finger tips.

"I wouldn't do anything!" He took his staff up.

In one motion he stabbed the ruby into the camp fire. It instantly burnt out. He placed the ruby next to Kataras' throat.

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Aang suddenly stopped the winds, their surroundings came to stifling halt.

"Good. I can see you love this young woman. This will make the game interesting. You previous life; Avatar Kyoshi in particular knows this game." He laughed manically as he finished his sentence.

Aang looked at the ground. His avatar state powers began to fade away. He placed his bow staff on the ground and bowed before Pema.

"What do you want me to do?" Aang spoke low with melancholy in his voice.

"I have five games. Step into the pillar and you'll arrive at the first game. Complete all five games within the course of the night, and I'll make it that this was all one nightmare. Fail… lets not talk about the bad shall we? I'll just say that you will NEVER see any of them ever again." Pema slammed his staff down and his servants picked up Sokka, Toph and Katara.

Appa laid resting but unconscious. Aang looked up, tears filling his eyes. He wiped them away, he didn't want Pema to see him crying. He laughed at Aangs weakness.

"Lets go Avatar!" Pema raised his staff to the sky, with a lightning crack him and his servants were gone.

Aang stood up, he grabbed his bow staff and looked at the fire. The fire disappeared but a large crystal ball remained. He walked to the ball. Taking a deep breath he reached out to grab the ball.

"Please… Avatar Kyoshi… Avatar Roku please help me." He touched the ball and instantly he was whisked away…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. The Elimination Round

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. BRIAN KONIETSCO AND MICHEAL DE MARTINO OWN THE RIGHTS TO AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. ALONG WITH NICKELODEON TO MY KNOWLEDGE.**_

_**Author: taker **_

_**Authors E-Mail: **_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Warnings: Scenes of a martial arts nature and action/adventure elements.**_

_**Avatar & the Night of Games**_

_**Chapter Two: The Elimination Round**_

_**APRIL 12, 2008**_

As Aang touched the crystal ball Appa began to awake. However, the moment he tried to stand up Aang was gone and Appa lost his balance looking at the large crystal ball. He stared at the crystal and blinked several times thinking.

_"How did he do that?"_

-O-

Aang blinked his eyes several times to find himself in a room filled with thirty one other people like him. He noticed many Fire Benders as well as Earth benders and Water Benders. He looked around and surveyed an open platform much like in the Earth Kingdoms' Earth Bending Arenas. He kicked a stone off and the pit seems to continue on, he couldn't even hear it hit the ground below. To one end, he saw his new enemy: Pema. Pema stood up before them, with his staff once near him. He raised his hand and with authority spoke out.

"WELCOME CHAMPIONS! I have hunted all thirty two of you down to participate in a special game. From each and every single one of Fire Benders, Earth Benders, Water Benders and even the last Air Bender, the "all mighty" avatar. This game is to entertain me and my pupils." Pema tapped his staff against the ground and several braziers light up with fire.

"This is the first of five games. The Elimination Round. We want to see only four of you left. For all those who survive, you will move the next round. Lose... well that's a different story. The object of this game we're playing is to entertain us. With something dear on the line, you'll be fighting as if YOUR lives were at stake." He stopped and noticed an Earth Bender not paying attention to him.

"Oh I'd pay attention. The winner will get spoils beyond their wildest imagination. Maybe you want the Earth Kingdom to keep the Fire Nation at bay forever? MAYBE you want the Fire Nation to rule the world that belongs to them. I don't know. That's up to the winner. This is our game; and you're our puppets for now." Pema finally looked at an Earth Bender who seems to have a group of other benders behind him.

"This is a game for all of you? What makes you think that the Earth Kingdoms Best Fighters are going to fight each other and not you?" The Earth Bender bolstered at Pema who gave him little respect in return.

The Earth Benders cheered their leader on. He stomped on the ground and a large square block popped out. He jumped on top of block of stone and launched himself at Pema. He flight across very quickly. However Pema pointed his staff at the Earth Bender shattered his stone and he fell into the pit unable to stop himself. Aang watched him, trying to forget he allowed a man to fall down a bottomless pit. Pema just laughed at his mistake.

"Anyone else want to take a shot at me?" Pema looked around the platform.

Not even Fire Benders wanted to challenge Pema. He sat down in a pearl white marble chair carved to look like throne made of bones. The Benders looked around at one another waiting for the other to strike first. Aang had to think quickly and keep the Benders from fighting one another instead of Pema and his pupils. One of the assistants tossed a bucket of very large bucket of water out to help the water benders fight. Because of this action, the Fire Bender attacked first. First four walls of fire came to back the Earth and Water Benders to the edge, but instead the Water Benders blocked the fire, taking this time the Earth Bending sent fissures to break apart the field. Four Fire Benders fell into the pit.

"Oh so sad, Twenty Seven left to go." Pema and his pupils began laughing.

Aang looked to see a bald young girl dressed in green and yellow clothing like any normal Earth Bender. He ran to her as a Water Bender summoned a large ball of water to knock her off the end. Aang ran over to stop the ball as it was launched; and he stopped it just in time. However she ended up causing the ground to collide tougher, pushing up and towards the edge knocking the Water Bender over. Aang however using his Bow staff as a glider recovered quickly; and returned to solid and safe ground.

Once he landed softly on the ground. He would catch a familiar face with a large burn scar over the left side of his face with long black hair. His jaw dropped as he knew that Zuko would try and eliminate him as soon as possible as well as possibly harm anyone in his way. Aang tried to get behind other benders but it was too late; Zuko turned to see Aang.

"THE AVATAR!?" Zuko sent a large first of fire out to greet Aang.

Keep in on his feet he swatted the fire ball out. Aang ran up to Zuko exchanging fists of air against his first of fire. Several of their strikes nearly knocking over other participants.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?" Aang locked their hands tougher to stop their attacking momentarily.

"What business is it of yours?" Zuko kicked Aang away from him.

Aang backed up, and Zuko sent some fire his way. He ducked under the fire; however five more benders were caught on fire. Two of which were also Fire Benders, but they could not handle the fire… literally and would fall over the edge into the pit. Aang blocked a boulder flying at him, and threw it away near Pema.

"Nice try Avatar, but you missed me. There are only Twenty One others left to play!" Pema laughed as he tapped his staff on the ground.

The ground quaked as Ni was back. His armor shining brightly as it was quickly polished. He stood among them and let out an awesome roar getting the attention of several benders around him. Two Earth Benders came at him quickly striking his armor. It didn't give and he tossed them out of the ring with no trouble. The Water Benders took their time, carefully gathering enough water to make a giant water snake. It hissed at Ni; but he doesn't fear it and allowed it to take hold of him. Their first attempt was to drown him; but he didn't give in after being under longer than most people can hold their breath. The Water Benders froze him into ice and attempted pushing him off.

"Toss him over the edge!" A male water bender shouted.

"I don't think so!" Ni screamed from with in the ice block.

He moved his arms to his chest and flinging them out, a massive fire erupted from his body and melted the ice. The ice quickly melted and water evaporated. The Water Benders backed away but as he crashed on the ground, he swung his hand and a long trail of fire extended, cutting through the ground and the platform that the Water Benders were on severed. Six Water Benders and Four Earth Benders fell. Using his glider once more, he tried to rescue anyone he could. But he couldn't handle more than two people's weight. Combined with their exhaustion he couldn't save anyone. Aang tried desperately to save the other benders and get them to unite as one. But it would not work.

"Good try Avatar! But only Nine benders remain standing. Who's going to be left when all is said and done? I wonder!" Pema and his pupils began cackling.

"There has to be a way to defeat Pema and Ni before I'm the only bender left." Aang landed behind Ni.

Aang ran around him very quickly trying to build up enough speed for a tornado to toss him out of what remained of the platform. As Ni began to lift off the ground, one of the remain three Earth Benders saw what he was doing, and with the aid of the other two they attempted to toss stones into the building gale strength winds. The four remaining Fire Benders including Zuko threw as much fire as they could conjure into the hurricane, and finally the last remaining Water Bender tried to gather the remain water and create a four element tornado that would hopefully defeat their enemy.

"WATCH OUT!" Aang jumped out of the tornado and blew his air at the tornado.

The other benders did as Aang suggested and hit the deck. The four elements combined into a large crystal dome over Ni, he was stuck inside with strong winds feeding flash boiled fire and charred black earth Ni slammed his fists against crystal. As hard as he struck his new _home_ it would not break.

"Now to deal with those annoying Earth Benders!" The Fire Benders turned and resumed their fighting with the Earth Kingdom Warriors.

Aang turned to find the last remaining Water Bender standing next to him. A boy with long black hair, dark skin, brown eyes, the same black pants and blue dress robe that Sokka wore, but this finer and darker material than that used at the South Pole, where Sokka and Katara were from. He was from their sister tribe at the North Pole.

"Hello, I'm Rou Umi, I'm a Water Bender from the Northern Water Tribes." He extended his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I'm Aang; I'm from the Southern Air Nomads." Aang shook his hand.

"South Air Nomads? I thought the Air Nomads were extinct, no offense." They looked at the feuding Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom warriors.

"You could say that, I'm One Hundred and Twelve years old, and I'm the Avatar." Aang exhaled as he couldn't think of a way to stop all but Zuko and one bald female Earth Bender from knocking the last over the edge.

Pema stood up from his seat and took notice of who was left. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Ni was free from his crystal prison. He breathed out fire from his helmet but didn't do anything but jump of the edge for some unknown reason. Pema snapped his fingers again and the room became quiet as he stood between the four remaining benders.

"CONGRATULTIONS! Especially to you Avatar Aang, last of the Air Nomads on surviving the elimination round!" Pema raised his hands.

"Hey! I want answers!" Zuko stormed up to Pema.

In one swift motion, Pema had Zuko on his knees with his wrist behind him and on fire. He pushed the fire against Zukos' back; as he leaned to his ear.

"Patience little boy." He tosses Zuko off.

"The next round is going to be very good. You see it will put you four against one of my guards. But for now the four of you shall rest." Pema tapped his staff on the ground and the four dropped into a different room.

-O-

The four fell down four different tunnels going at speeds they were not familiar too. The deeper they went, the darker it got. The darker it got, the more it felt like they were dropping form smooth stone to jagged gravel.

The four remaining benders all landed with a thud on the ground in the same room. It was dark and no one could see if another bender was sneaking behind them or not. Zuko stuck his hand out and created a fire ball so he could see if anyone was going to attack him especially the Avatar. Aang landed in front of him as gently as feather. Zuko thought a moment about taking an offensive stance, but decided to wait a little longer.

"Why are you here Zuko?" Aang flat out asked.

"I'm here for my own reasons, why would you care?" Zuko shot back offensively to Aang.

"Calm down. We're all here for a reason." Rou come out of the darkness and stood next to Aang.

"What's your reason for being here and what's your name?" Zuko rudely asked.

"My name is Rou Umi; I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. I'm here because my brother was taken captive from me. Pema told me that if I win in this cruel contest, I'll have my brother back. That was two days ago" Rou reached into his pocket and pulled out some black make-up to fix his war paint.

"And you two?" Zuko took noticed of the Earth Kingdom warrior standing in a corner.

He looked at them for a minute and steps forward after spitting in their direction. He has green and yellow clothing like Toph, short brown hair, a lightly tanned skin with much dirt on his hands and bare feet. He stood behind Rou and Aang.

"My name is Jin Chun; I'm from Ba Sing Se. Unlike him, my sister was stolen. NOT kidnapped, but STOLEN like a horse. Pema destroyed our village and told me if I wanted to see my sister alive, in three days time I'd participate in this tournament if I liked it or not."

Jin spat on the ground by Zukos feet. He almost his temper to get the best of him as the fire ball flared brighter. Aang and Rou stood in front of Jin ready if Zuko attacked.

"Zuko, I know you don't like any of us. But we have to work tougher if we want to get out of this in one piece." Aang stuck his staff in front of him ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Why are you here young Avatar?" Rou held out two small knives that were attacked to a sheath around his ankles.

"My friends Katara, Sokka and Toph were kidnapped by Pema. Earlier I was told if I wanted to see them alive, I would come here. I didn't have the slightest idea it would turn out to be a game for Pema and his creep friends." Aang kept his eyes locked on Zuko.

"Your turn exiled Prince Zuko" Jin shot back aiming to hurt Zuko.

"Why should I explain to you? I'm your sworn enemy! Why would you care why I'm here? Would you even believe me if I told you?" Zuko shot back at Jin.

"We have the Avatar. A bender who has mastered all four elements. We can use him to defeat Pema." Jin smirked at Aangs general direction.

"Um I haven't begun to master Fire Bending and I know just enough Water and Air Bending to defend myself." Aang choose to flat out lie, not wanting to be used as a weapon.

"Are you serious?" Jin freaked out hearing this coming from Aangs mouth.

"Yeah… sorry." Aang apologized dropping his guard.

"It's not your fault Avatar Aang. No one is perfect. I haven't mastered Water Bending myself, but I'm sure I can be of assistance to you in taking out Pema." Rou bowed his towards Aang in respect.

"FORGET THAT! HE'S USELESS! We'd be better fighting on our own! What can a Avatar do if he has only mastered ONE element?" Jins' anger started to get out of his control.

"What makes you think we can team tougher? Didn't one of you say that he'll only allow one of us to be the winner of this stupid tournament?" Zuko spoke up making a good point.

-O-

Pema raised his staff upwards to the ceiling. The remaining bit of platform moved with him. The two servants that he had that confront Rou, Jin, Zuko and Aang were standing next to him along with his five pupils. As the platform rose to the next level, it began to change. The fissures and up ridden earth smoothed out in to cold and merciless metal. This time the room they were in was nothing short of gladiator arenas just like before, only without the pit fall.

"Are you ready Aisu?" Pema looked over to his servant.

Aisu stood up, as he did so the others could see he is on the short and fat side. Blue plate armor, he wore a green mask instead of a helmet and was armed with only a shield. He walked up to Pema and waited.

"Here, the power I give you will make you immune to any freezing, burning, lifting or crushing effect caused by those benders. Let see if they can defeat you when their powers are near pointless?" Pema pointed the staff at Aisu and began chanting a spell.

-O-

Back in the outdoors. Appa sat before the crystal ball groaning and staring at it. He tried licking it, but nothing happened. He even tried to eat it, but it got caught in his throat and almost made him sick.

"_How did Aang do that? That was neat trick; as neat as it was he still shouldn't have left me and Momo here alone."_

Appa dropped onto the ground from his feet. He just couldn't exactly it out. He went everywhere with Aang. Momo, after gathering his confidence back from almost being scared to death from Ni, Aisu and Pemas attack rose up on Appa. He was at first picking parasites out of his fur. But suddenly got an idea. He picked out a large flea-tick and tossed it at the ball. When the flea-tick landed on its legs, it too disappeared just like Aang did. Momo and Appa immediately freaked out jumping onto their feet. Appa moved closer to the crystal ball, and with Momos' aid, both were also teleported from there.

-O-

"Hey Katara, wake up water maiden!" Toph kicked some dirt onto Katara.

Katara tried jumping at Toph. But her wrists were shacked tougher behind her. She stood up and looked around. The moonlight that came from above with one brazier was the only source of light in their room. She looked to see Toph was blankly staring in her general direction.

"Awake sleeping beauty?" Toph sarcastically spat out.

"What's with you and the name calling Toph?" Katara tried to keep calm with her.

"Nothing, except you've been asleep longer than the lazy sack of bones behind me." Toph pointed her head behind her, as her hands were also bound behind her.

"I'm not lazy! How can I be lazy if I have only one and half legs?" The other woman tried to slink over like a snake.

"Who are you?" Katara asked looking at the woman.

"I'm Tae Chun; I'm from Ba Sing Se. I already know who Toph Bei Fong, the only daughter of the Bei Fong family in Gaoling. I can tell you're from the Water Tribes, PROBABLY the Southern Water Tribe from the looks of you clothes Katara." Tae tried to bow her head in acknowledgement to both young women.

"Wow, you know a lot just from simple looks. Did you two talk while I was out?" Katara moved a few steps closer to Tae and Toph.

"No, I work at a library in Ba Sing Se and I read a lot while I'm there. I only know Toph because I heard about her." Tae finally sat up on her knees.

"Great… where is Sokka?" Katara looked around the room for her brother.

"He's safe. He's across the hall with me." An older male voice came out from across the hall.

"An old friend I met not too long ago." Toph walked over to the bars to see them.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_  
Authors Note: Don't be afraid to rate an review folks._


	3. Aisus' Labyrinth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER. BRIAN KONIETSCO AND MICHAEL DE MARTINO OWN THE RIGHTS TO AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER. ALONG WITH NICKELODEON TO MY KNOWLEDGE.**

**Rating: PG-13 (For action theme violence)**

**Author: taker**

**Authors E-Mail: **

**Authors Note: First time doing an Avatar Fan Fiction.**

**Warnings: Scenes of a martial arts nature and action/adventure elements.**

**Summary: One night while camping out, a trio of men attacks Team Avatar. The man known only as Pema tells Aang to win his game in the course of one night. Can The Avatar defeat Pema at his own games and rescue his friends in only one night?**

**Feedback is WANTED**

**Avatar & the Night of Games**

**Chapter Three: Aisus' Labyrinth**

**APRIL 27, 2008**

"How are you holding in there old man?" Toph faces the direction the old mans voice came from.

"I've been better young lady. How are you?" The man kindly responds with a subtle nod her direction, even though she cannot see it.

"YOU KNOW THE UNCLE OF THE KID WHO IS TRYING TO KILL US?!" Sokka runs towards the cell door trying to get at Toph.

"Zukos' uncle has a name, it's Iroh." Iroh kindly informed Sokka, just let his jaw drop and stare at him.

"One, you never asked if I met him or not. Two, he comforted and talked to me while I was alone. He's a really nice guy. He's really smart too. So calm down you hot head or I'll calm you down!" Toph kicked the floor.

"What's wrong Toph? Did you're Earth Bending work?" Sokkas voice came off sarcastic… as usual.

"No, I just didn't try. But I bet you I can still Earth Bend a cocoon around you!" A cold sweat ran down Tophs face.

"Go ahead try me! Oh great Earth Bending Princess." Sokka chose his words carefully to spur Toph into attacking him.

Toph stomped on the ground as hard as she could. Nothing happened, not even the tiny pebbles on the ground moved. She stomped again…. and again… and again but nothing would happen. She tried to bend the Earth around her but nothing came of it.

"I can't Earth Bend!" Toph cried out.

"Of course you can't. I could have told you that one Toph." Tae shook her head in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Katara stared shocked at Tae.

"These bracers are made from a mythological metal that when forged and made correctly either as armor or confines, it shuts off the bending abilities of the one who wears these. I over heard Pema talking while I faked being unconscious." Iroh continued to sit in a corner without any fight.

"There has to be a way to get these off." Toph tried slamming the bracers against the bars.

"Good luck. I got a headache from trying that." Tae chimed as she leaned against a wall with Katara.

"Hey, do you want to talk Katara?" Tae stared up at a very high up window to their cell.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about Tae?" Katara stared up with her.

"I know my brother will come for me. But your brother, Sokka, is in the other cell. Do you think anyone will come and save you?" Tae tried to word it carefully, but couldn't.

"My friend Aang will rescue us, I know he will." Katara smiled and hoped that he wouldn't be late.

"I saw that." Tae picked up on Kataras change of tone.

"What did you see?" Katara stared at her fellow prisoner.

"When you mentioned Aangs name, you thought to yourself 'Oh… I hope he comes and rescues me soon!' I hope so too, but with all due respect I hope my brother gets here first." She laid back and from time to time would look over at Toph and see if she was making any progress with those bracers.

-O-

"Can I ask you something Iroh?" Sokka tried to be serious.

"Go right ahead Sokka." Iron closed his eyes and sat in a cells corner.

"Why is your nephew such a hot head?" Sokka spoke a short question.

"HA HA! That's a good one; all of us Fire Benders are hot heads after all. But I know what you mean young Water Bender." Iroh stopped mid sentence.

"I'm not a Water Bender, my sister is. I'm a Warrior of the Southern Water Tribes." Sokka got cut off himself.

"A Warrior of the Southern Water Tribes huh? When Zuko arrived in your village, was that the first battle you've ever seen?" Iroh looked sincerely at Sokka.

"Yeah… but now answer my question!" Sokka jumped up, but unknowingly bumped his head against a sleep cot on the wall.

"Well if you excuse the jokes and rumors about us Fire Benders being hot heads. I guess you could say that Zuko is his fathers' son." Iroh looked over concerned for Sokkas well being.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine… that did hurt though." Sokka held back a few tears that were trying to escape.

-O-

Pema and his group of pupils stood around in a circle. Two of his friends dressed in long green cloaks wearing lion masks raised their hands; thick walls began to sprout from the ground. Two of his other pupils dressed in red placed their hands against the walls and covered the walls in vines. Pema had Aisu stand before him and stared him directly into his eyes.

"The Avatar mustn't be killed. I don't care about the others. I need The Avatar to suffer and greatly. Otherwise we cannot complete what we came here to do. Is that understood?" Pema pressed his Obsidian staff against Aisus' armor.

"Yes, the Earth, Water and Fire Bender will have a much harder time facing me but I will spare The Avatar." Aisu bowed his head.

"Good, don't botch this like Ni almost did." Pema tapped his staff, his pupils and he were summoned above looking down at their games.

-O-

"Pema told use that only the winner would get the spoils, and I'm not planning to be the loser." Zuko stood up to Jin, face to face.

"Take a shot exiled prince. I'm giving it to you." Jin pushed him back.

"HEY! Calm down!" Aang put his hands between and spread them apart.

"Listen, Avatar Aang is right." Rou fixed his ankle knife sheaths.

"Um… could you please call me Aang and not the Avatar?" Aang switched his eyes between Zuko and Jin.

"Yes Aang. There's more than one way to win any game. It all depends on how you think about it. The last round was elimination and he said by the end of these games, there would be only one winner right? All we have to do is help one another get to the last round." Rou tried to calmly explain his plan

"I don't think so. I'll be dead before I work disgusting and loathsome Fire Bender!" Jin turned to walk away, but stopped as a fire ball flew past his head.

Jin turned to fight Zuko. Aang and Rou once more got in between the two. Zuko tries to push past Rou to get to Jin, and likewise Jin tries to push past Aang to draw Zukos blood. However all four stopped dead in their tracks as they were pulled apart and elevated upwards.

-O-

Rou, Jin, Zuko and Aang stood on four different platforms before a giant maze. They were expecting to fight Aisu, and not a maze. Pema stood above on a solo floating metal platform. A crystal ball dangling from his red leather belt could be seen swinging; all four of them couldn't help but notice it looked odd.

"Now it is time for round two! This round you will be going against Aisu, my master of deception. All those who can navigate this course will find that this labyrinth is only the beginning." Pema held onto an evil smirk as the four glared at him.

"There has to be a catch. I know there is one Pema. Tell us!" Zuko shouted out.

"Oh, you caught me Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. The catch here is that this labyrinth is designed to stall you and prevent you from continuing. That's why there is a one hour time limit! But I want to see this game actually go. I will accept no more questions, so all of you. GO FORTH!" Pema tapped his staff on the ground and the entrance to the labyrinth opened for the Benders.

The Benders only could see each other for a moment before walls they didn't notice before surrounded them. Pema on the other hand floated back over to where he was sitting with his pupils. They all began laughing as they could see Aisu waiting for them at the end of the labyrinth, controlling what was going on in the maze.

-O-

"AANG, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Rou shouted out load but he didn't respond. "Great, this will be very interesting."

Rou stepped onto the dirt ground. Once he stepped on the ground. The walls sealed up behind him and closed off completely. He bent over to grab his knives and kept them in hand and ready. As Rou walk around, he could see walls opening and sealing before him. He marked the corners he came to but somehow he would eventually get lead around in circles back to them.

"Great…. This is going to be harder than I though." Rou crossed his arms looking at the choices he has left to him.

Rou sat down and concentrated for several minutes going into a meditation. As he meditated the maze attempted to close in around him, he didn't move. The walls moved closer and closer to the point he could feel the walls crushing hm. Aisu at the other end began laughing as one of them allowed himself to be defeated to easily. But Rou opened his eyes and blue light shot through his eyes, the knives he held in his hands glowed with an odd energy, and he slashed through the walls with no trouble. Pema stood up and could see it. His smile turned to a scowl as he had no idea of what's going on with Rou Umi.

"Hm there's more to this Water Bender than meets the eye." Pema looked at him with the most interest.

-O-

"No weak Avatar? No sissy Water Bender? Not even a Prince too weak to cease his throne? Awe man this is going to be so easy!" Jin began running from a high starting position.

As he neared the first wall, he stuck his hand out in front to break the earth clay wall down. WHAM! He fell backwards as the wall didn't break. It didn't even move.

"WHAT THE!?" Jin punched the wall, but once again it didn't bend.

"This is going to be a pain." Jin turned left and began running.

Further and further he ran into the maze. The more things got weirder by the moment. As he ran through the maze, he saw that it was intentionally leading him in round about ways to get where he wanted to go. But Jin knew to rescue his sister he must not fail, he had to reach the end of the maze. However at a four way intersection he came to a sudden halt. He looked before him and saw a man dressed in dark red clothing, long black hair with a long black goatee wearing a golden hair dress on top of his head holding in a honor knot. He looked at Jin with a face of fierce detest and hatred.

"Fire Lord Ozai, we finally meet." Jin summoned small tornado of dust to surround him as he attacked Ozai head on.

-O-

Zuko looked around several moments. He knew his uncle wouldn't come him. He knew is uncle is one of the greatest Fire Nation Generals to ever live, and is easily one of the most powerful men he knew and respected. But Pema and his guardians had defeated the two of them so easily, kidnapped his uncle and told him in his defeat that if he didn't participate in this game, his uncle would not be among the living. No, Zuko shook his head as he ran around the maze trying to find the exit and came one step closer to freeing his uncle. His guesses were very good as Aisu could not deter him quick enough. However he would stop a moment and see someone he very much despised.

"Hello Zuzu." A woman looked straight at him and threw lightning at him from her index and middle fingers.

Zuko ducked quickly as he stared at her. Medium black hair, parted in front of her, several strands to the left side of her face and her right, pink lips and skin tone to match his. She wore black boots, pink pants and shirt with a pair of red shorts, gloves and shoulder pads to match her outfit, and finally another royal headdress like his fathers.

"AZULA! What are you doing here?!" Zuko stuck his fist straight out sending a wave of fire at her.

-O-

Obeying his master, Aisu made things easier for Aang. He wondered around the maze to find no matter where he went, there was no dead ends. However; deep down inside; Aang knew that he had to find the others if he wanted to get out of Pemas' Castle or wherever he was and rescue all those he had taken captive.

However he would come to a sudden halt in his path. Before him, stood a very tall woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a long black skirt with matching boots, gloves, a green shirt with a pair of golden fans and a matching headdress and a tassel coming down her right side of the headdress. Her face painted white, black lipstick with black paint over her eye brows and red eye shadow. Her right arm guard with a golden button with "KYO" and her left arm guard with "SHI". Aangs mind there IS NO DOUBT. The Earth Bender before him IS Avatar Kyoshi.

-O-

From his seat, Pema moved his eyes from Rou to Aang. He stared at him standing in middle of a empty hall. He looked to Aisu who only shrugged his shoulders. Aang was stalling, but for what reason? Pemas' pupils stopped their laughing and chattering in strange tongues and looked at the young Avatar before them. Pemas' nose twitched. He could smell a familiar perfume in the air, but it could be Kyoshi... could it?

-O-

"Hello Aang." Kyoshi slowly spoke.

"What are you doing here Avatar Kyoshi?" Aang could only star at his previous life in disbelief.

"I'm here to help you. Roku and I heard your prayer, and we want to give you advice." She took several steps towards him.

"Advice? Why now? I don't have a lot of time, I have to get through this maze, win three more games, and rescue Katara, Sokka and Toph." Kyoshi placed one of her massive fingers over his lips.

"While we talk, time is passing very slowly outside us. Roku has told me how to appear before you, and I'm going to tell you everything about Krucifix, this game, and more of my past." She took her finger away from his lips.

"It starts a LONG time ago..." Aang could only listen while she continued on.

-O-

"Master Krucifix, is something wrong?" One of the pupils in green cloaks asked Pema.

"No... just thought I could smell someone... someone very familiar." Pema leaned back in his bone throne.

"You're not talking about that Earth Bender are you?" The same green minion takes back.

"Ugh... the very same. I can smell her. That faint perfume, that weird soap, I can smell her. It's not strong like I'm standing next to her. But I smell her. But I can't see her. It's driving me crazy. I didn't smell her when I was with the Avatar." Pema tried to calm down.

"We both know she's long dead. Otherwise perhaps the scorched earth caused you not to smell her?" The minion stared back at the maze and the participants.

"No, she's technically alive inside Avatar Aang. I doubt she's able to awaken at will. It's been too long. She can not hurt me again." Pema placed his palm on his forehead, memories past flashing before his eyes.

"I have been alive for many thousands of years. Noone has hurt me so. Avatar Kyoshi is dead; Aang will help me with my plan." Pema leans back, but keeps his hand on his forehead.

"They see their greatest fears, we cannot..." The green cloaked minion murmur as they watched the game.

-O-

Momo and Appa finally came through the warp from the Earth Kingdom to... where ever they are. Both looked around at the severely battle damage. Appa and Momo both searched the ground under their feet however not much could be found, only the scents of Earth, Fire, and Water Benders with Aang. Momo tried looking into the pit, however it was deep and dark. Appa looked over too.

_"Lets go." Appa roared at Momo, and both took a short flight to the stands where Pema once spectated from._

He sniffed around finding his scent. With his scent picked up; he growled and could track down Pema. Seeing no way to go up, he would have to find another through the door way concealed by Pemas chair. Although Appa was too large to fit, the door way couldn't hold back the 10 ton Flying Bison. They both looked ahead at stairway up wards and could see it was going to be a VERY long time to climb up.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. Ma bad._


	4. Pain Without Love

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER. BRIAN KONIETSCO AND MICHAEL DE MARTINO OWN THE RIGHTS TO AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER. ALONG WITH NICKELODEON TO MY KNOWLEDGE.**_

_**Rating: PG-13 (For action theme violence)**_

_**Author: taker**_

_**Authors E-Mail: **_

_**Authors Note: First time doing an Avatar Fan Fiction.**_

_**Warnings: Scenes of a martial arts nature and action/adventure elements.**_

_**Summary: One night while camping out, a trio of men attacks Team Avatar. The man known only as Pema tells Aang to win his game in the course of one night. Can The Avatar defeat Pema at his own games and rescue his friends in only one night?**_

_**Feedback is WANTED**_

**Avatar & the Night of Games**

**Chapter Four: Pain Without Love**

**June 01,2008**

"When I was ten years old, I met a boy at school, from the moment we met, we were destined to be in each others life. That boys name is Pema, the same Pema watching this game." Kyoshi stood her ground staring into Aangs' eyes.

"Pema was not always the cruel person he is now. He was once my best friend..." Kyoshi stopped momentarily as an vivid image of her and Pema were in an Earth Bending Class flashed before both their eyes.

"He was once my companion, just like Toph, Sokka, and Katara are your companions now." Another vivid image of Kyoshi and Pema walking on foot through mountains, forests, frozen deserts flashed before their eyes once more.

"The two of us were inseperatble. He chose to follow me where ever I went, when I learned Air Bending, he was there failing with me. When I learned Water Bending, he was being frozen as I perfected my bending skills. When FIre Bending was my last element to learn, he was with me with an unnatural ability for Fire Bending." As Kyoshi spoke, the images of Pema Bending Earth with Kyoshi, being frozen inside a wave of ice, and mastering a life time worth of Fire Bending Knowledge in only days painted murals to them.

-O-

"Is that why you were so foolishly attached to Kyoshi then?" A blue red cloaked minion asked, only to be drained of his life by Pemas' Staff.

"To answer you question; had you been paying attention you would have known that in every major event of Kyoshis' life; I was WITH her. When her sixthteenth birthday came and passed; as we were getting out of class to go on a date, we were told she IS, or atleast was the Avatar. When she learned each element bending, I was with her practicing it. While I have no ability to bend Water, minimal ability to bend air, and poor ability to bend Earth with Fire Bending it was different. Since I was born under a fiery star, I have an unnatural affinity for Fire. While she learned how to enter the Avatar state, I was there protecting her while several assassins attempted to kill her. There's nothing that happened in her early life that didn't involve me." Pema moved the staff away from the pile of cloth.

"The two of you grew up togher, she was the one you were willing to live mortal life with Master Pema?" The other Green Cloaked minion spoke lowly.

"Yes. While this realms Avatars MUST live mortal lives and experience EVERY single a mortal here does, my realms Avatars aren't. We take a mortal form; but not a mortal life. When it came to the tenth year of knowing each other; I revealed everything about myself to Kyoshi. She didn't get offensive; she wasn't shocked. She was astounded. I told her in two years time, that it would be perfect for me to give up my Immortal Life for just one mortal life with her. But..." Pema trailed holding back his tears and sobbing.

-O-

"Despite his heart and feelings for me, he would not live up to his word. When the time came for him to give his powers away to a new avatar of his realm; he would not be where he told me to be. I waited for him where he wrote to me, the the exact spot on Kyoshi Island where I separated Kyoshi Island from the main land. I came at the same exact time at the same exact date for twenty years until I had to move on with my own life. But he never came." Kyoshi took a moment to wipe a tear away from her eye of the memories passing before her and Aang.

"Pema never showed up? Why? If he was going to give up his immortal life for you when he traveled with you for so long and share in every moment of your life; why would he suddenly change his mind and not tell us?" Aang leaned back onto his staff.

"Perhaps out of fear realizing he would one day die." Kyoshi fell to one knee, unwilling to show Aang the pain she hid so long.

The life that Pema and Kyoshi shared flashed in their eyes. Aang felt everything she felt when a vision past through. Aang knew then that Pema wasn't always an evil person. At one point he was good person that held a big place in Kyoshis' heart. The time they spent togher as children to her becoming the Avatar even until the last day they saw each other, Pema was sincere about becoming a human and living a human life with the Avatar. Aang wiped his eyes trying to get the visions to leave. When he had finished, Kyoshi was gone and stood there a moment. Suddenly he heard lightning crack near him and Zuko scream. Despite everything Zuko had done to him, he was still a human and he had to save Zuko, even though it displeased him greatly.

-O-

"She abandoned everything we had, our entire life togher, our joy, our sorrow, even our love. She chose to leave me when I wanted to show her I would never again be in my current form. I wrote her a letter to meet me in the Northern Air Temple, but she never came. I came every single day for Two Hundred years, then I found out she died and the next Avatar is a new born Fire Bender named Roku. She betrayed my trust in her and mortals so badly. I don't know what I did to deserve it. But it's not called for! She decided that I had to be punished for what? Loving her as a mortal? **NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!** She and the current Avatar will pay for the years of pain I had to suffer..." Pema stood in his chair and shot a lighting bolt straight to the ceiling.

"Master Pema you'll destroy us!" A red cloak figure tried warning, only to be shot with lightning himself.

"Don't tell me what I'm doing! I know what I'm doing. I made all of you, and I can destroy all of you. Play on little Avatar..." Pema leaned over to watch his games continue.

Pema bit down, grinding his teeth as he saw the Avatar run around the labyrinth. Two game down, three more to go he to finish. By the end, he knew what he wanted Aang to go through. As Kyoshi tore his heart out, so to speak, he would tear Aangs' heart out as well. He looked at two blue cloaked figures standing behind him.

"Prepare the next four lambs, the prisoners of those who remain in the lab. I don't want to risk anything, I'll over load the remaining benders if I have to. Get me Toph, Sokka, Katara, Tae, and Iroh. It's time to make them feel the loss I have suffered a second time in my life. NOW!" He shot lightning at the two figures, they ducked it and quickly ran for the Cell Chambers.

-O-

Zuko hit the way hard as Azula ran to him. She tried to stab him with a dagger she bad brought, only for Zuko to bend a Fire Dagger of his own to protect him. The flames searing hot, but Azula never broke a sweat.

"Zuzu, do you know why dad loves me and not you?" She put her foot against his chest; and kicked off hitting his jaw.

"Shut up." He recovered and ran at Azula with two Fire Daggers, one in each hand.

"Because daddy dearest knows that unlike you, I have everything it takes to become the Fire Lord." She ducked under one of his sloppy slashes and threw a flaming fist at him.

"Since when have you called dad "Daddy Dearest" Azula?" Zuko jumped up and attempted to giver her two flaming roundhouse kicks but missed.

Azula stuck her hand against Zukos chest and shot lightning connecting at point blank range. Zuko flew back; crashing into the wall. Rou who had be slicing his way through the walls with his special weapons heard him crash near him. The Fire Nation had caused so much harm to the World; he could not in good conscience allow Zuko to bear the weight and punishment his great grandfather Fire Lord Ozai brought fourth to the world. He stopped what he was doing and cut through another wall hoping to find him.

-O-

Aang ran though the maze looking for Zuko from his scream. However he couldn't get close enough as his path kept changing. He took his bow staff and with a press of a button, it became an Air Glinder and he took over the walls to see the maze. He saw Zuko and Azula locked in combat with Zuko moments away from defeat and certain death. He dropped down and hoped he would get there before it was too late as Azula began to summon another Lightning Bolt.

Aang dropped down as fast as he could bend the air around him. But it wasn't enough, Azula sent a lightning bolt at her unconscienous brothers body, it came closer and closer until it struck up him and exploded. Aang landed on the ground and looked at the clearing dust to see if Zuko was alive or not. Azula smiled but when the dust settled Rou Umi was standing, his blades glowing but his eyes weren't. The lighting had created a black creater in the wall. Zuko looked up shocked that someone had chosen to WILLINGLY save him.

"I doubt think so... you're not doing a good job of acting like his sister. I doubt the Princess of the Fire Nation would really try to kill her brother." Rou held his blades ready to strike Azula.

"Actually she would try to kill me." Zuko snapped sending a wall of fire at Azula.

She quickly ducked the attack and sent forth a red colored wave of fire. Aang sprang towards Azula swinging his Bow Staff bending the air to break away the fire. Using the moisture in the air, Rou used it to create an Icy Prison to hold Azula still.

"Let me go! You don't treat me this way!" Azula vainly struggeled to free herself.

"You're not Azula. She could break that ice without trying. She also uses only blue fire." Zuko took Rous hand to help him back to his feet.

"This only a deception. Lets hurry and free ourselves before the time limit expires. Stick togher and we won't fail. We just need to find Jin now." Rou bent more water to completely freeze over the Azula deception.

The three benders stare at the quickly fading Azula mirage. The look at Rou for a moment. He looks back at Aang and Zuko.

"What?" He looks at them and walks past the two to continue looking for Jin.

"How did you get here?" Aang asked the most simple question.

"A Hunter never reveals his hunting secrets." He keeps on walking with Zuko and Aang following behind.

"Why are you blades glowing then?" Zuko ask pre-empting .

"A gift from Tui and La for my journey!" Rou answer quickly as if he knew that would be next.

-O-

Jin used the Dust Tornado around him to try and deflect the fire sent his way. But the Fire Lords power was too great as it broke through and synged Jins right shoulder. He fell onto the ground and stomps his right heel on the ground. A piece of the Earth below them to shot up and flew at Fire Lord Ozai. He shot lightning at the block and destroyed it. He shot another bot at Jin hitting his left shoulder. Jin paniced having lost the use of both arms. He tried to scurry away from the Fire Lord, but the Fire Lord gave him serverly burn feet for his efforts. He cried out loudly in pain. The three could hear him crying out but were having much difficulty finding him.

-O-

Pema looked out to see Aisu was taking a slow time torchuring Jin Chun. Although memories past still hurt him, those feelings were matched with pleasure that the Avatar couldn't protect everyone. He leaned over and could see they were so very close. But couldn't get to him. If they only knew; Rou had gotten to Zuko and Aang by luck. Aisu had to change his method if he wanted to make things more entertaining.

"Save him young Avatar. Save Jin Chun before he dies at his own hands." Pema reached for his crystal ball.

Grabbing it he pulled it up for him to look at. The crystal ball glowed brightly. Pema didn't say a word and it bagan to show that he and Aang will definately meet in the final round. The two circle each other for several moments. He shots out several fire balls and he looks away not wanting to know how the final game plays out.

-O-

"Rou! How did you find us? Do it again!" Aang begged the older Water Bender.

"I used these blades to cut through Aisu's illusionary walls, but I can not tell where Jins' screams are comming from!" Rou slashes a wall and the three walk forward.

"I don't like the three of you, but I know we have to help Jin. We need an expert Earth Bender if we want to take out Pema." Zuko pressed his head against a wall hoping to hear something.

"Give me a second." Once more Aang opened his glider.

He jumped into the air and was carried up. Again he saw Pema looking on, one legged crossed and his head supported by his right hand. He wanted to go to him, but knew he had to play by his rules or risk a penalty he didn't want to get. He looked down and saw someone hurting Pema at different parts of the Labyrinth. He guessed at which way they should go and dropped back down gently with Rou and Zuko.

"There's many different areas. I don't know." Aangs' eyes fell down.

"Aang... I know it's difficult. We can find him. He may be a rude Earth Bender. I don't think he's a weak one or deserving this ill fate. Think Aang." Rou tried reassuring him.

"Aang, we're not friends. But I know Jin and his sister are innocent people who got caught up in this wierd game. I know you can make the right choice." Zukos words shocked Aang.

He breathed in and breathed out slowly. He quickly got into a meditative state like Monk Gyatso taught him. He concentrated hard to see the labyrinth. Many paths, most leading in circles. He could explore them all mentally. As it appeared they wouldn't find Jin in time. He saw what he needed to do.

"If we go backwards, we'll be going foward. BEHIND US!" Aang pointed at a wall.

-O-

The Fire Lord looked down on his fallen enemy. He laughed as he walked around him kicking him and burning him with each boot.His clothes became tatters and his skin darkened. He wanted to fight back couldn't. He wanted to save his sister from Pemas imprisonment if it was the last thing he did.

"The end is now." Ozai sends out two more lightning bolts.

The bolts strike Jin and once more he's screaming at the top of his lungs. He can feel his skin begining to scare and attach itself to his remaining clothes. His heart slowing down and his head getting fuzzy. With his last once of breath, he spat on Ozai. The world began to fade on him. Everything getting darker as he faded out of conscienceness. The pain dulling as the light faded from his world.

"Tae... I'm sorry... forgive me..." Jin closed his eyes.

-O-

"TOPH! Could you PLEASE STOP!? That noise is annoying!" Katara glared over to Toph with a half crazed look.

"You can't get it. I did that before you guys got here, for three hours. I only ending up hurting my wrists and giving myself a headche." Tae chimmed in with her two cents.

"Why are sissies laying down? Any Earth Bender I know wouldn't just lay there." Toph tried looking in her general direction.

'That may be ture except. I CAN NOT EARTH BEND. I never learned how to Earth Bend unlike my brother." Tae stuck her tounge out at Toph knowing she could get away with it.

"Shut up! I'm not tossing the towel in. Hey Water Queen, have you thought of anything?" Toph shy asked Katara.

"Oh... I don't know. I'm the Ice Queen, and as such I'll just give you a cold reaction." Katara began to think of an idea to escape.

-O-

"So... Iroh... How did you end up in here?" Sokka leaned against the Cell Door.

"Me and my Nephew were bedding down for the night several days ago. That man Pema and his two warriors attacked us. The on known as Aisu has a shield that absorbs any bending abilites. His partne Ryuu on the hand has armor that's indestructable, much like our confines that cut off our abilites to bend our respective elements." Iroh stopped smiling for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Sokka stood up hearing a door down the hall opening.

Five figures walked down the hall, each one wearing the same cloaks that Pemas' pupils wore. Each one wearing a color matching different bending. One Red Fire cloaked figure stopped with one Blue Water cloaked figure before Sokka and Iroh.

"Time for you two to come with us." The red figure raised his hand against the cell and the bars pared.

Sokka charged head rsit into the red figure. He slapped his back and tossed him at his partner. The partner give a massive headbutt to Sokka knocking him onto the ground Iroh stood up and chose not to do anything. He looked at them with a stern face.

"Keep giving us those defiant looks old man. I'll knock that wise smile off your face." one of the blue cloaks threatened Iroh.

-O-

"Get up girls." A red cloaked figure released their cell door.

Toph ran at the Red Cloaked figure and attepted kicking him in his face. He moved aside very quickly and grabbed her by her neck and set her back to her feet. Tae could only sit up as two green cloaks grabbed her arms. Katara stood up and walked out without any incident.

"_Aang... please hurry..._" was Kataras thought as she was led down a hall.

"Where are you taking us?" Sokka spoke up as he saw his sister ahead of him.

"Master Pema knows the Avatar and his team are a force to be acknowledged. He has decided that in the fourth round, they must know the feelign of loss that he has sustained. You're going to be their opponents in the fourth round." The red cloaked figured began cackling as they were led down the hall.

_**THE BE CONTINUED...**_

Authors Notes: If you can not tell; Kyoshi & Pema are BOTH telling the same story at the same exact time. I don't recall Azula using non-red fire ever. Yeah, I'm really sorry about the uber lateness. I've been busy lately, sue me :)


End file.
